Dean Ockham
|-|Base= |-|With Armoursuits= Summary Dean Ockham is an Irish boy who participated in the God of High School competition alongside Mori Dan. After being blown away by Mori's skills, Dean started to idolise him, even going so far as to call him "Master". However, after finding out Dan Mo-Ri's true identity, he goes against Mo-Ri, believing that what Mujin Park has done for humanity takes precedence over Mori's personal vendetta. Powers and Abilities Tier: High 4-C | At least High 4-C, higher in Strength Mode Name: Dean Ockham Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely between his late teens to early twenties. Classification: Human, Borrowed Power User, Generation X Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Borrowed Power, Precognition (Can see events 5 seconds into the future with his Borrowed Power), Power Mimicry (Can copy powers and abilities after seeing them once), Martial Arts, Reactive Power Level (Can utilise Re-Taekwondo), Accelerated Development (Mastered Re-Taekwondo in a day after seeing it once), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Was able to bend space like Mori Dan after learning his kick), Power Bestowal (Let Mo-Ri see what he saw, Generation X members can share their powers with each other), Holy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation | Same as before, Statistics Amplification (The Armoursiuts can increase Dean's strength and speed immensely) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Put up a decent fight against Mori Dan, even though he was weaker than the latter) | At least Large Star level (Fought Mori Dan evenly and had the upper hand for the most part, until Mori started using Recoilless moves on him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Dan Mo-Ri) | Massively FTL+, higher in Speed Mode Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class Z, possibly Class Y (Should be comparable to Executives who could carry half of Yeoui) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Traded blows with Dusik Kim) | Large Star Class, higher in Strength Mode (Could contend with Mori Jin) Durability: Large Star level | At least Large Star level, higher in Strength Mode Stamina: High (Kept pace with Mori Dan and Dusik Kim) Range: Melee, dozens of meters to dozens of kilometers with various copied powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. Dean was able to quickly master the Jin Hwechook in a day, when it took Mori weeks. Dean is also capable of maintaining a cool leveled head in combat, which helps him figure out enemy weaknesses and exploit them. He is also an expert strategist, coordinating the attack on Dusik Kim with his fellow Generation X members. Weaknesses: While his advanced development allows him to learn moves and abilities very quickly, he lacks combat experience and knowledge on the deeper workings of the abilities he copies. This was how Mori was able to exploit his use of Re-Taekwondo. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Verdandi:' Dean's Borrowed Power. The Norse Goddess of Time, Verdandi allows Dean to see 5 seconds into the future, allowing him to dodge attacks, break guards, and plan strategies. He is very capable of using Verdandi inside, and outside combat, training using his precognition to see his already perfected technique 5 seconds ahead of time before performing it exactly as he saw it. This allows him to learn moves at a rate much faster than even Mori Jin. He is also capable of using this ability in conjunction with his power mimicry to copy abilities before they are even used. This allows Dean to use powers and abilities at the same time as the person he copied them from. Key: Base | With Armoursuits Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The God Of High School Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters